maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Renovation: House Edition
Extreme Renovation: House Edition is a take-off of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 5: [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]. Summary Ty Pennington takes over Superman's Fortress of Solitude. References *Fortress of Solitude *Lex Luthor *Sinestro *the Joker *Disneyland *Santa Claus *Jor-El *Demi Lovato *Victorious *Disney's the Suite Life of Zack & Cody *General Zod *Phantom Zone *Casper the Friendly Ghost *''Danny Phantom'' *''Ice Age'' *''House M.D.'' Characters *Ty Pennington *Superman * Scrat *Lex Luthor *Sinestro *Joker *Santa Claus *Zack *Jor-El *Danny Phantom *Casper the Friendly Ghost *General Zod *Gregory House Transcript (Title card: Extreme Renovation: House Edition) Ty Pennington: This week on Extreme Renovation: House Edition, we're heading north - WAY north - to take on Superman's home, the Fortress of Solitude! At the request of some of the people closest to him. Joker, Sinestro, and Lex Luthor:' '''HI, EXTREME RENOVATION! '''Lex Luthor': We couldn't help it but fear that Superman's Fortress of Solitude was interfering with his social life. Sinestro: Yeah, I'd actually hang out with him if his place wasn't so darn cold. Lex Luthor: Can you help? Ty Pennington: We sure can, Lex. (Turns on megaphone.) GOOD MORNING, SUPERMAN! (Superman arrives... in his underwear) Superman: Morning? We're at the North Pole. It's 11:30 at night. Ty Pennington: WE'RE SENDING YOU TO DISNEYLAND! Superman: Is someone in danger? Ty Pennington: I'll say. (Superman flies off for Disneyland) Ty: Yep, for living such a private life. (Megaphone goes back on) TEAR DOWN THOSE CRYSTAL WALLS! (The wrecking ball smashes as the crystal wall is about to get smashed.) Ty: Maybe we should work on that. (LATER...) Superman: (Returns) I couldn't find anyone at Disneyland, so I-- wait, who are you? Ty: Ty Pennington, Extreme Renovation: House Edition. The show responsible for your new Fortress of Fun! Superman: Fortress of-- (Sees the changes) How did you get into my house? Ty: With a spare key left with your neighbor. (Which is actually Santa.) Superman: 'Lousy neighbor. '''Ty: '''Check out your new digs. '''Superman: '''What the- where all the crystals with the messages from my father. '''Ty: '''Hollograms are so last year, so we replaced yours with a 52 inch plasma screen. Now let's check out the bedroom. We replaced with it... bunk beds. Plus we going to expand your closet, but it already seemed pretty roomy. Next week on Extreme Renovation: House Edition, we make over this house." "You do what?" Trivia *Antagonists: Joker, Lex Luthor, & Sinestro *When [[Victorious|''VIC'TORi'OUS]] was on TV, it was just a non-moving picture of the cast from the show. *Danny Phantom and Casper the Friendly Ghost can be seen flying through the Phantom Zone. However, Danny has green hair instead of his original white hair. *The Joker didn't had lines in the sketch only with his mouth open. *This is the fourth segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. The previous segments were: *#[[TransBOREmores|'''TransBOREmores]]' ' *#[[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']]' ' *#[[uGlee|'uGlee']] Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:DC Comics Parody